1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to an inexpensive plastic caddy useful to painters. A typically rectangular base unit has a top panel containing a plurality of molded platforms for securely holding paint cans thereon. The base is hollow and has typically one open side wall useful to permit either painting implements to be stored therein and/or to facilitate clamping the device to a supporting surface. The top panel is removable for us independently of the base.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
There are numerous devices known in the art that are adapted to securely hold an opened paint can to prevent inadvertent tipping and thereby avoid spilling of the paint. Likewise there are numerous caddy devices adapted to store painting tools or the like. None of the prior art teaches a device useful for both purposes, and which further provides for removal of the paint can holding portion for use independently of the storage portion.
An object of this invention is a combination paint can holder and paint tool storage device.
Another object of this invention is an inexpensive plastic paint can caddy having a top portion adapted to securely hold an opened paint can, and usable in conjunction with a hollow base for storing painting equipment, or useful alone on a flat supporting surface.
A still further object of this invention is a paint can caddy adapted to securely hold paint cans of various sizes.